


Grey Skies and Warm Arms

by mgmercieca



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgmercieca/pseuds/mgmercieca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue has a terrible cold and goes to Gansey for help rather than face another of Calla's home-made remedies. Fluff ensues, and Gansey gets to be the protective momma-bear "friend" that we all know he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Skies and Warm Arms

Blue sniffed heavily through her very congested nose before pushing open the unlocked door to Monmouth. Boys, she thought. Do they ever lock that door? Blue thought about her own house. Despite being a kick-boxing psychic, Calla had spent most of her paycheck one month a few years before on the installation of multiple complex locks in the front door, should something ever happen, she had said. Blue had just arched her eyebrow, knowing Calla too well to question it. 

As Blue walked lightly though the entrance hallway of Monmouth, she listened for sounds from the apartment. No cawing from Chainsaw, no swearing from Ronan, no lecturing from Gansey, not even Noah's light laughter. Blue was beginning to think she had made a mistake in coming here, that none of the boys were even home. But no, the pig had stood proudly out front, shining from its usual spot. Blue turned the corner into the massive common area, where Gansey's bed usually lay abandoned on the floor. This time, though, Gansey lay in the center of it, headphones in his ears and his eyes closed. For a terrifying moment, Blue only saw his still form and let out a rough gasp. But then she heard the music, and saw his chest rising with breath, and she let out a congested and heavy breath from her mouth, closing her own eyes a bit in relief. She observed him for a moment as he lay there. He was wearing a very soft-looking grey t-shirt, and a pair of expensive-looking dark jeans. His feet lay bare on top of his blankets. This was her favorite kind of Gansey. One who just looked like a boy, and not like someone that, in just a few years, would inherit a trust fund big enough to start up a third-world country's economy. Of course, Blue knew that this wasn't something he went around boasting. It was just a part of him, just like his drive to find Glendower. She looked up at the huge windows above the bed, at the dreary grey sky that stared back at her. She felt like she had always flourished in weather like this, as opposed to warm, sunny days. As she moved over a bit, attempting to be quiet, she failed to notice the enormous stack of books that lay piled in front of Gansey's desk. She blushed furiously, collecting herself and getting up quickly. Gansey sat up, and pulled the headphones out of his ears. Soft guitar music flowed quietly from where they hung around his neck. He smiled a bit, one of his signature dazzling, crooked ones.

"Jane? How did you get in here? I thought Ronan was gone for the day. Something about Adam and church"

Blue stood up and sniffed, her blush fading away slightly, and a natural smile of her own answered Gansey's. 

"The door was open. I didn't know you were trying to sleep, or whatever. I can go-" Blue turned to head back the way she had came, and she swayed slightly, raising a hand in front of her eyes. She coughed into her raised hand. 

Gansey was up in a flash, his headphones forgotten on his bed. He reached out for her, his hand warm on her bare upper arm. 

"Jane? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Blue allowed herself to melt into his hand, for just a second. She pulled back quickly, looking up into his concerned face. 

"Just-just sick. I didn't want to go home. Mom always smothers me when I'm sick, and Calla always tries her herbal remedies on me." Blue shuddered at the thought, and looked down at her worn leather boots and crochet dress, a sweatshirt thrown over-top, which was currently drooping off of her shoulders. 

Gansey's protectiveness was immediately clear on his face. He stepped closer to her and put his finger under her chin, looking at her as if he could cure her in just that act, if he only tried hard enough. Blue tried to resist, self-conscious at being looked at so closely, but he put a bit a small bit more force into his actions, and she looked up at him. 

"Well, you came to the right man, Jane. I studied a bit of Medicine while I was in Morocco, and then some more in England with Malory. We'll get you all taken care of." At this, he flashed her one of his brilliant smiles. 

Blue smiled lightly in response, and then seemed to realize that he still had his hand under her chin. She pulled away, slowly, reluctantly, and he steered her over to his desk chair. Once he was satisfied that she was sitting, he ran off to his kitchen/bathroom/laundry to get what he assured her would make her feel better right away.   
He returned with an intimidating-looking green mixture of herbs and liquid, one that Blue didn't even want to know what the ingredients were.

"Oh no. No way! Are you kidding? I run away from home to avoid being forced to drink crazy mixtures, and now you're doing the same thing to me?"  
Gansey laughed lightly, eyeing in her small form, and wondered how someone so small could be so stubborn. "You only have to drink a couple sips. I swear it'll work."

Blue looked at him tentatively before reaching out to take the mixture. Their hands touched lightly when she took it from him, and she tried to ignore the live-wires in her hands that were still tingling even when she pulled her hands away. 

"Is it safe?" She knew what he was going to say before his mouth even formed the words, but she wanted to hear him say it. 

"Safe as life," he said with an indulgent smile. He watched her bring it to her lips, trying to banish away the thought of touching them, sick or no. Just before the glass reached her lips, she stopped and leveled him with her best intimidating look. 

"You know, if this kills me, Calla will come strangle you herself." 

"Jane. Just drink it." He looked at her with a smirk, somehow managing to look chastising without saying a word. 

Blue gulped down the mixture, a disgusted look on her face. When she was half done with the glass, Gansey took it from her lightly, and went to put it back in his multi-use room. 

When he got back, Blue was looking down at her hands, looking very small in his leather-desk chair. He pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and she looked up at him. 

"What's wrong now, Blue?"

She started a bit at his use of her real name, and looked into his hazel eyes. 

"I'm sorry that I always run to you when I'm having trouble. First with Persephone and now this, you must feel a lot like a glorified baby-sitter." At this, he pulled Blue up by her hands, and for once, she willingly followed. Once she was standing, he put his hands on either side of her face, and looked closely into her eyes. 

"Blue, listen to me, you have not ever been a burden to me. I care for you. I see it as helping one of my friends. The same- the same way I would care for Ronan or Adam." They both knew this wasn't true, but Blue nodded anyway. Gansey didn't like to acknowledge his own favoritism amongst his friends, and Blue didn't want to bring up what they could never be, anyway. This was as much as they could be, could do. So she let herself sink into his touch once more, embracing in the way his hands felt on her face, in her hair.   
Eventually she lay her head on his chest, and he only hesitated a second before wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She had no idea how long they stood there like that, but she felt her cold slowly dripping away, along with most of her inhibitions. 

She felt her eyelids start to droop, and Gansey looked down at her. He lightly grabbed her hand and led them back to his bed. A very small part of Blue started to protest, but it was quickly smothered down by Gansey's arms winding their way back around her as she lay her head on his chest. 

"You really need a couch, Gans," she mumbled as exhaustion threatened to overtake her, and she settled herself further into his chest. He smiled down at her lightly, letting out a very small laugh, and she didn't bother to shove down what it woke up in her stomach to feel the rumble of his laughter through his chest. A fine stream of light filtered down out of the clouds and through the windows, and Blue felt the warmth on her back. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was the feeling of Gansey's hands running through the hair on her neck. She let out a happy noise into his chest and fell asleep. 

He looked down at her and felt the warmth of the sun on his face, lighting up Blue's skin. He had never wanted to kiss anyone more, sickness, and curses, be damned.   
"Sleep well, Jane. You're safe with me." At that, he descended down into a sleep of his own, filled with dreams of stubborn princesses, raven kings, and kisses in the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just shameless Bluesey fluff with just a hint of their real issues thrown in there. It was inspired by my own sickness that is currently attacking my sinuses. Hope you all like it!


End file.
